


Not Really A Kid

by Star_Nyerd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult!Frisk, Adult-AU, F/F, F/M, Funny-ish, Heavy Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pacifist Route, Reader Is Frisk, Takes place after Frisk/Chara's last resets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Nyerd/pseuds/Star_Nyerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You Opened your eyes slowly, wincing at the small pain in your back.<br/>You looked around to see where you were, clues to what had happened...Then it came to you.<br/>Mount Ebott, 201X</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> What If Frisk Fell as an Adult?  
> Hoo Boy...My Very First Fic  
> Enjoy.  
> (Will be updated hopefully every week)

-Continued From Summary-

You stood up, hissing between your teeth, 'This is why we were told never to come here' you thought to yourself. Stumbling slightly, still a bit dizzy from the fall, you walked through a long hall towards a large door. You stepped into the dimly lit room and in the middle of it all, a bright yellow flower sat...smiling? "Howdy!" The flower spouted, "You must be new to the underground! I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower" No shit. You really didn't want to go through all this..chitchat. "Do you by any chance know how I can get back up to the surface?" You asked quickly. The flower's expression changed quickly into a sick, twisted smile..not the friendly one you had seen before. "Straight to the point, huh?" It hissed "Well then, I will be too" A circle of shining white pellets surrounded you. "ThErE iS nO eScApe. DoWn HeRe..IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED!" The flower let out an ear-shattering laugh, causing you to quickly cover your ears. The pellets started closing in, making your space smaller and smaller. 'THIS is how I'm gonna die..?!' You thought to yourself, just a bit ashamed that a flower had overpowered you....A FUCKING FLOWER!? But then, in the corner of your eye you saw something flicker. Suddenly a....fireball? Well, something flew out to Flowey, smacking him into oblivion..or so you thought.

A large goat-like woman stepped from the shadows. Monsters. The flower, this woman...they were monsters. But the woman smiled at you, not the sick, twisted or fake, friendly smile you had seen on Flowey, but a pitiful, almost sad, smile.  
"What a miserable creature..torturing such a poor, innocent youth.." She spoke quietly and her voice was sweet. But...YOUTH?! You were 21 years old..sure maybe you were a biiiit young but you weren't 10 for crying out loud! But..she saved you life...so you didn't say a word. "I am Toriel, guardian of the ruins.Come child," Child?? "Follow me into the ruins" the ruins...that's where you were? You were a bit hesitant to follow her.The flower had seemed nice until you asked it a simple question. Maybe she was just going to wait until you weren't paying attention so she could eat you or slit your throat or something.... You made sure not to let her walk behind you just in case. She led you to a room with several leaves scattered around and a dummy...wait what? "In the ruins you may encounter some monsters," You so strongly wanted to say 'Already have, Lady.' "In this situation you can start up friendly conversation. Try practicing on the dummy" You looked at her as if she just told you to jump out of a plane without a parachute. Talk...to a dummy..? Yep, she's crazy. You turned to the dummy. "So...how about that weather we're having?" The dummy didn't seem much for conversation. Duh.

Toriel smiled and papped her hands together, "Very good!" I didn't even get a response. "Now come child, let me show you the operations of the ruins." She left through a door. God..what have you gotten yourself into?  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
You had gone through several puzzles, one of them to test independence , and now you were wandering in the ruins. Toriel had given you a cell phone, even though you had one already, and had told you to stay put. But the rebel inside you said, 'Fuk da police.' You soon came across a sign, 'Spider bake sale! Eat for made by spiders, for spiders, OF SPIDERS' you raised an eyebrow at the last part but decide to step into the room. There was no bake sale. Just two webs, one small and one much larger. You shrug and place some gold you found into the webs. Two spiders, no bigger than grapes, crawled out of a crack in the wall. One of them handed you a jug with writing on the side, 'Spider cider'. You sniff the bright orange brew..smells like apple. But a rubber spider, or at least you hoped it was rubber, sat pushed down onto the rim Of the glass. The other spider handed you a donut with black-spider-sprinkles. You thanked the spiders and were surprised to see one of them wave and crawl back into the wall.

You exited the room and continued on your..could you even call it a journey? A few minutes after you left the room, you received a call. "Hello? This is Toriel," Of course it is. What other number would I have? "For no reason in particular..which do you prefer? Cinnamon or butterscotch?" You thought for a while.."I prefer butterscotch but both are ok, I guess." You told her, remembering how bad cinnamon is when you eat too much. "Ah, thank you. I am sorry for making you wait. Be good my child." You groaned as she hung up. Constantly being called a child was getting reeeally annoying. But you kept walking, 'Is there even an exit??' You thought to yourself, grumbling slightly. All the walking tired your legs but you soon reached a large tree. You leaned up against the tree, starting to fall asleep..until you hear Toriel's voice. "Oh hello my child!" Ugh. "I see you have made it to my home! Come inside! I have a surprise for you!" You stand up and follow the woman to a medium sized house. Seeing such a neat, tidy house in the ruins fills you with...something.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sweet smell of butterscotch wafted through the air. You lifted your head to sniff the air deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow early. I might get another chapter in this week. :3  
> Enjoy the leaving of goat-mom.

"Do you smell that?" Toriel asked. 'Oh sweet baby jeebus, I do.' It was hard NOT to smell it."I have made you a cinnamon butterscotch pie!" You smile greatly, more than you had smiled in quite a long time. But then again, this was the first time someone has ever done something nice for you without wanting more from you. "I have another surprise for you." The woman grabs your hand and leads you down a hall. She stops at the first door, "A room of your own!" You wanted to tell her that you used to live in an apartment alone. But before you could say anything, she placed a paw on your head and rubbed it softly. "Oh, is something burning?" Toriel faced off to the kitchen, you assumed. Oh god, hope it's not the pie..that would be disappointing. You stepped into the room. It was a good size, just a bit smaller than your old room, and could probably fit two people.

You take a look in the closet and find a few shoes of a disparity of sizes. Some ballet shoes, cowboy boots, Plain black shoes, white slippers and some bright red running shoes with the word 'TUFF' written on the sides with black sharpie. None of them are your size though. You wonder where all the shoes came from since Toriel both seemed to live alone and these sizes where much too small for her feet. You sit on the bed, thinking, before you realize how god damn comfortable this bed is. You decide to lie down and, no surprise, you fall asleep within minutes.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
You wake up at the small sound of light footsteps, you look around the room to find nothing but a slice of golden brown pie. You groan as you slip out of bed, not wanting to leave it, and pick up the plate of gorgeous smelling pie. You take a longer sniff. You know this smell...Cinnamon Butterscotch Pie! You quickly take a small bite, savouring the sweet taste. You place the pie on the dresser by your closet, saving it would probably be a good idea. You exit your room and walk down the hall, curiosity surging through you. You step up to the door closest to yours. It's Toriel's room, or so you guess by the queen sized bed, large dresser and a closet filled with dresses she wore and a few sweaters. You see her diary but decide not to read it...that reeeally didn't seem like a nice way to repay the woman who saved your life. You left the room and headed down to the living room to see Toriel sitting happily in a rocking chair.

The large woman noticed you and started talking but, as you tend to do, you spaced out. You thought of things like when you were going home or how you were going to get there..Then you snapped back to reality soon enough to catch "Oh, Did you want something, my child?" Usually if someone referred to you as 'My child' as much as Toriel, you would've spazzed out and slapped them saying 'Don't be fucking. RUDE.' by now. But you shook your head and asked a simple question. The same you had asked Flowey, the murderous flower. "How do I get home?" Almost in an instant, all the Color in her face had gone, as if she just saw someone she loved die. "W-..Would you like to hear a fact about snails I read from my book..?" Without waiting for you to respond she stated a fact with the most trembling voice you had ever heard, "D-did you know snails have saw-like tongues? I-interesting is it not?" You raised an eyebrow and asked a slightly different question. "WHEN can I go home." Toriel's eyes seemed to widen before she stood up calmly. "There is..something I must do.." She dashed off towards a flight of stairs which you assumed led to the basement. You followed her, but stopped at a dresser with a torn photo. Toriel was the only noticeable character in the picture. The other three creatures had either burnt, inked out faces or...Wait. One of them looked scratched out. One with a yellow and green sweater. You ignored it..for now, and continued your pursuit on Tori.  
You found her in a dark purple hall under the house. "At the end of this hall there is a door leading to the rest of the underground.. I am going to destroy it." She continues walking, straight up ignoring you. You were confused but chased after her quickly, but she was quick. You catch up to her after a minute of running, panting from exhaustion. "I've seen it again and again. Humans come. They leave. They die." Hearing such a kindhearted woman say these things..send a shiver down your spine. "If you leave...they... **ASGORE**..Go to your room" She seemed and sounded too heartbroken too finish her sentence. And who in the name of mama Teresa is Asgore?? You continued following her. "Ha, you are just like the others" O-Others?!? You finally reach what seems like the end of the hall...nope. There's a corner. Walking: your greatest enemy.

There she was. Standing at a large purple door. "If you want to leave so badly...prove to me you are strong enough" What. Suddenly fireballs. Everywhere. She shot at you as if you had attacked her first, the stern and serious look in her eyes never fading. Was Toriel...trying to kill you? You tried ***** **talk** ing but, ironically it didn't seem to work. You told her you didn't want to fight. "Fight me or leave!" You told her you weren't going to fight. "Go away..!" You told her...no. "I-I know you want to leave but.." Toriel didn't fight. Not even flinched. But her eyes became soft..and sad.

"We can be happy here! I promise..I will do my best to take care of you.." You tell Toriel...That you NEED to go. "She flashes a sad smile. "Pathetic is it not? I cannot even save a single child.." She crouched down to you. Okay you were shorter than her, but who wouldn't be!? Like, you were one of the tall ones in your group of friends! "I..will allow you to leave..but promise me," She looked you in the eyes and seemed close to tears. "Once you leave..keep walking and never look back...Never return." Before you could say a thing she hugged you tightly. And then she just...she just left. You thought for a second. You ran upstairs, in search for Toriel. But she wasn't there. You took your pie from your room and left through the large door in the basement.

After several differently shaded purple halls, you reach yet another door. God please no more halls. But on the other side was something much. much. worse.  
"Howdy," You hissed through your teeth at the sight of the giggling yellow flower. "You must think your reeal smart, huh? So you saved one person's life. So you made it without killing anyone. Monsters are cruel, relentless...and will stop at nothing to get that soul of yours." The flower's face shifted into an expression that tugged at your stomach. "I aM tHiS wOrLd'S pRiNcE bU-" You screeched in between his words. You didn't want to listen to this bullshit..not before, not now, not EVERY. "SHUT UP" You screamed. "SHUT YOUR STUPID DANDELION ASS OF A MOUTH UP" He seemed taken back. He hissed and then squinted at you, as if he was inspecting you, then slipped into the ground. Fucking coward...You continued walking to meet another door. Finally knowing that your getting on your way home fills you with...A feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh yes. The references to the past fallen humans is strong.  
> This chapter is a bit longer.


	3. Wild Skelebros Appeared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel....  
> Flowey...  
> Wait...  
> Did you get kicked out?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Threeeeeeeee 
> 
> This has gotta be my favourite chapter to write so far.  
> Because of the puns.

HOLY FUCK WHY DIDN'T YOU BRING A THICKER SWEATER!?

You tread through the the thick snow, you assumed there used to be a path but the snow had fallen over it. Oh look it's a stick on the ground. Boy how lucky are you!? Sticks can keep you warm AND healthy. You stop being sarcastic to continue walking. As soon as the stick is out of your sight...'Crack' You turned...the stick was broken.A shiver ran through your body as you turned, fear overtaking you, and started to run. You reached a gate and stopped. You KNEW the feeling of being watched..and ohh yeah...You were being watched

OK ok....please just be a feeling..please don't have someone there.  
"H U M A N."  
Fuck.  
"d o n t y o u k n o w h o w t o g r e e t a n e w p al ?"  
I dunno..a hearty kick in the thigh?  
"t u r n a r o u n d a n d s h a k e m y h a n d ."  
You relunctantly turned and saw the monster stick out a hand. Extremely hesitantly, you took it. Oh my god. Did-did he just fucking...?  
"heh, the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick..it's always funny. hey your human, right? that's hilarious." He had the most mockingly deep voice you had ever heard. As if that wasn't his real voice but he spoke like it because it was fun. Also, how the hell is your species 'hilarious' !? "i'm sans by the way." Oh god. Comic sans. "i'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans. but i'm not really in the mood for capturing. now my brother, Papyrus," Please stop. "he's a human hunting FANATIC. hey I think that's him over there. quick go through the gate, my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone." You raise an eyebrow. Sounds like an idiot plan but...why not? You turn and walk through the gates, turning sideways since the bars weren't as wide as sans had explained. You reach a small area with a wooden-or maybe cardboard stand and a strangely shaped lamp. "quick! behind that co-" Sans started to talk but squinted at you as if his master plan had horribly failed. Suddenly a taller skeleton with a red scarf, among other things, bounded forward, angrily. " _SANS HAVE YOU FOUND A HUMAN YET_!?"

"yep" Sans shrugged. "THEN THAT SETTLES THAT." He moonwalked out of the scene. Wait what? You turned to sans. "That was really skele-dumb." You can't pun for the life of you, but sans snickers. Probably because your terrible at shit. "i won't FIBULA.." No. "but i've heard that joke a ton.." WHAT HAVE YOU DONE. "A skele-TON" he winks like one of the comedians you see on tv. Who does he remind you of? Oh yeah, Bo Burnham. You groan and slap yourself in the head, much to his amusement. "Hey, uh, my bro seems excited to see a human..so think you could stick around for a bit?" Before you can answer, he smirks like an asshole. "thanks KID" That's it. You grab his fuzzy little collar and hiss between clenched teeth. "I. AM NOT. A FUCKING CHILD."

He chuckles. No, laughs. At YOU. You can feel your chest heating in anger as you push him to the ground and walk off in the other direction. This is what you were talking about earlier. Only Toriel could call you a child. Toriel...You pulled out your piece of cinnamon butterscotch pie, still warm, and take a few small bites as her words flash thought your mind. "Never return" You swallow shallowly and continue walking, grinding your foot into the ground. Soon you see the two skeletons chit chatting. How...? You swore you had just left Sans in the dust, but... Oh jeez, you've been noticed. The two skeletons start turning rapidly and you swear that they're looking the other way too. You seem to just wait for this nonsense to be over, and stare blankly. Suddenly the taller one screams in a typical villain voice. "HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM HERE TO CAPTURE YOU!" Who refers to themselves as 'Great'? Egotistic much? "CONTINUE AHEAD FOR MY AMAZING PUZZLES" He ran off, deeper into the woods, or at least you assumed they were woods. You looked at sans, whose eye you could swear was bright blue. You sighed and let out a reluctant "Sorry" You crossed your arms and kept walking, still really wished you had another sweater or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for that girl at my school who made a sans mask.  
> Goddamn. I'm not even that deep in Undertale trash.
> 
> Also Bo Burnham is an amazing comedian.


	4. Snowdin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were walking around in the snow covered forest after a few....puzzles.  
> But hey, look at this...cute little town.

You had made it through several of Papyrus' puzzles. An electric maze, a tic-tac-toe-like puzzle and...a word search. You were now strolling through the rest of the area, getting ready to face Papyrus once again. You really didn't want to hurt him. You remember all your monster encounters. Will Paps actually let you act? He seems pretty determined to capture you..even though he doesn't seem like he's trying. Or maybe he actually isn't really good at puzzles. Anyways, you were walking and soon stumbled upon a cute little town called Snowdin. Monsters and children were scattering around happily, a few chasing each other and giggling. You smiled sincerely for the first time since....wow, you can't even remember. This place was so much different than your city. Everyone here seemed so happy and together...above it was all racism, sexism...but it really doesn't matter anymore does it? You're never getting back home. Your smile falters and you continue walking. You swear it's gotten warmer..maybe you were making your way to the end of this area.. You decided to make a pit stop at a small shop. The shop was warm and had a kind rabbit-monster owner. She sold you a few cinnamon buns in the shape of bunnies. You exited the store and saw a bear monster crouching by a tree. He mentioned something about a local monster being dressed up as a Christmas tree. You see a small armless monster fall over but then stand right back up, to your surprise. He yelled something about someone named 'Undyne'. Where had you heard that name...had Papyrus said something...? Eh, whatever. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ You passed through Snowdin, still carrying a small smile. Suddenly fog drifted in, swallowing you. You take a step back when you hear a familiar voice. "HUMAN. IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS. AND I AM HERE TO CAPTURE YOU! ONCE AND FOR ALL!!" Papyrus booms with his normal, loud voice. You were cussing quietly under your breath...was he really going to attack you? He was much larger than you and could simply pick you up and deliver you like a box of Girl Scout cookies. You see your soul shine bright from under your sweater, getting ready for the battle. Papyrus stares at you...almost WAITING for you to attack. You have a few options...maybe talking would be best. Your soul refuses and quickly goes to flirt. You shrug, guessing you'll go along with it. "W-WHAT?! I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW I AM A SKELETON OF HIGH STANDARDS!" He spouted, you smirked. Making people uncomfortable was your gift from birth. "I can make spaghetti." You told him, still smirking. "OH NO YOUR MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS!!" The tall skeleton looked both panicked and flustered. "WE MUST DATE LATER! I MUST CAPTURE YOU FIRST!" Woah what?? Who said anything about a date!? Suddenly a bone, just taller than your knee, floated up from the ground and headed straight for you. You almost scoffed as you easily avoided the 'attack', if you could even call it an attack. Suddenly some taller, blue, bones came at you..you remember what sans..fucking ass...had told you. You stood still, not moving an inch as the bone wavered right through you and your soul. But then your feet felt heavy, almost stuck to the ground. "YOU'RE BLUE NOW. THAT'S MY ATTACK" Papyrus puffed out his che-ribs, in pride. You tried jumping and you were barely lifted off of the ground. Bones came flying at you suddenly. You jumped by were hit slightly by a taller bone...Your soul had writing etched under it: ' **17/20 HP** ' You remember Toriel's attacks..only doing one damage and never letting you reach below 2 hp...You feel something rising as you continue dodging Pap's attack swiftly. You *Talk. You *Spare. You even *check...Nothing. No reaction. He really is dead set on capturing you. "GET READY FOR MY FABLED SPECIAL ATTACK!!" Papyrus is starting to look tired himself. He goes to shoot a bone attack at you when...aww it's a puppy! You resist the urge to pet it. Animals were so much easier to interact with than other people. Uhm anyways- a small white dog was chewing on Papyrus' 'attack' quite happily. "NO, GET AWAY! THAT'S MY ATTACK" Papyrus shook a fist at the dog as it hopped away, bone in mouth. Papyrus looked as if Christmas had been canceled and sighed. "I guess I'll just use a normal attack..." For once his voice wasn't booming and sounded genuinely disappointed. Bones...lots of bones...rose up from the ground to spell 'Cool Dude' and sans' and Papyrus' names. You felt yourself get lighter as you floated over the bones. You were dumbfounded..just a minute ago you could barely move and now you're straight up spider-manning this shit?? Papyrus looked just as surprised and stopped. He just stopped. He was probably tired..he had sweat dripping down his skull and everything..somehow. "I-I SEE YOU ARE GETTING TIRED.." More like the other way around. "S-SO I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL S-SPARE YOU, HUMAN!" You look at him, a half tired smile spread across his face. You spare. And he looks as if he's going to cry. Wait, how do skeletons cry? "I CANNOT EVEN CAPTURE A HUMAN AS WEak as you.." His voice becomes more quiet. "WHAT WILL UNDYNE THINK?! W-" You pat him on the head and he shuts up. A part of you wanted to say 'Thank god.' "If it makes you feel any better...we can be friends.." You shrug, assuming he would say no and have some kind of secret trap like a typical villain. But.."WOWIE! WAIT TILL I TELL MY BROTHER I HAVE A NEW FRIEND!!" He scuttled out of sight happily. Your first actual monster friend. No, Toriel does NOT count...she's more of a motherly figure. You continue on your way, heading for whatever was east. Hey, right is always right. Your nice, new friendship fills you with...I don't know.


	5. Grillby's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fish ladies, echo flowers and armless monsters up to come.  
> Well shit.
> 
> *wheezes* OFF OF FRICKIN HIATUS

Well this was somewhat nicer than Snowdin...much warmer. But there were puddles literally everywhere. It was hard to dodge them but you were wearing boots so...it doesn't really matter if you step in a puddle or not. You were walking for awhile until...

"heya ki-pal.." Oh..him. You look at him fairly suspiciously. What exactly did he want? " i'm feelin' kinda peckish..wanna grab a bite to eat at grillby's?" Eh, why not, you've had nothing to eat but cinnamon buns and pie. "sure." You shrug. "heh alright pal, i'll let you pull me from away from work." You really want to slap that smug look off of his face but....free food. The short chu- wait how the fuck is a skeleton chubby? Anyways, sans steps out of his station and heads to the right. Just when you were about to say 'wrong way dingus' he turned and chuckled. Ugh. This fucking-  
"this way. i know a shortcut." You sigh loudly and relunctantly followed. You're way too hungry to be arguing. You barely blinked and you were back in Snowdin, in front of a building with a sign reading: "Grillby's". Surprisingly, unlike the other buildings in Snowdin, there wasn't any snow on the rooftop. As you were trying to figure out how that was...'maybe it was shovelled recently...no it's too clean and smooth looking..' uh anyways, while you were staring at the roof like you had never seen one before, sans was heading into the building. After shaking your head out of thought you stumble into Grillby's behind him. There is literal fire in here....explains the heat...and roof...huh. Sans goes and sits at the bar after spewing out greetings and jokes. You sit next to him and turn, seeing one of the dogs, lesser dog was it? Play poker...with himself. "so pal, whadd'ya want? Burger or fries?" You really don't care at this point. You just want to eat. "How about both?" He looks at you like you just confessed to murder. "You think you can..eat all that?" Um. Yes?? You give him an almost 'fuck-you' face.

The short skeleton shrugged and yelled to the guy made of fire, whom you assumed was Grillby. An order of fries and two orders of Burg. Fucking burg. WELL OKAY. Grillby heads through the fire exi-oh. OH. WELL EVERYTHING IS JUST A PUN. GREAT.

You tap your fingers on the bar as Grillby returns and puts down the food. Sweet, sweet food. You don't hesitate on grabbing the burger and pulling it to your mouth. Cough. What was that? You turn to sans. HE'S TRYING TO GET YOUR ATTENTION WHILE YOU'RE EATING?? UGH. "hey, you want any..ketchup on that." He held up a bottle. Fucking fucker son of a bitch asshole dick-sucking skeleton trash- HE INTERRUPTED YOUR EATING. FOR FUCKING KETCHUP. You growl at him, well the best a human can, and sink your teeth into the burger. Damn, that there is a good burger. But it shall never beat your own recipe! Never. You finish the burger rather quickly and moved on to the fries and you swear that you can see him through the corner of your eye. Drinking that bottle of ketchup. NOPE FUCK THIS, FUCK THIS STUPID MONSTER. You're done here. You fit your fries into your hand and stomp out of the establishment without looking back. The cold air hit your face and you scowled. 

The fact that you had to trudge through Snowdin all over again... Makes you want to rip the head off of a certain little skeleton.

**Author's Note:**

> TBC...  
> (125 hits?? Bwah thank youuuuu)


End file.
